<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wanna ruin our friendship by spacejam666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608056">i wanna ruin our friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666'>spacejam666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Squirting, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has a crush on his dad’s friend Shiro. The only problem is Keith is 13, and Shiro is 29. Also, he doesn’t think Shiro thinks of him as more than just a kid. What will happen when Shiro catches Keith masturbating?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wanna ruin our friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s in the summary, but in case you missed it, Keith is 13, Shiro is 29, and they have a sexual relationship. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, please do not read this. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith had a problem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a problem with a very simple solution, but one he thought would never be achieved. The problem was he had a crush on his dad’s friend. If Keith was eighteen or older, this wouldn’t be all that much of a problem, but he wasn’t. He was thirteenn. And Shiro was twenty-nine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith couldn’t help it, though. Shiro was always so nice to him. He would always ask Keith how school was going and offer to help him with his math homework. Shiro would come to Keith’s baseball games with his dad and cheer him on. He was always so supportive to Keith. Not to mention the fact that Shiro was so tall and handsome and muscled and just perfect in Keith’s mind. He couldn’t help it when thoughts of Shiro clouded his mind late at night when Keith had his hand shoved between his thighs, his small fingers clumsily working in and out of his cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the position Keith had found himself in one night when Shiro was staying at their house. Shiro had driven Tex home after a particularly rough night of drinking and had decided to stay to make sure he was okay. Surprise showed on Keith’s face as he saw Shiro carrying his dad inside their house. His drinking usually was never this bad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, Keith. He’ll be cranky in the morning, but it won’t be too bad. I’ll take him up to his room,” Shiro reassured the younger boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith was so glad to have someone like Shiro in his life. Keith simply nodded shyly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll stay the night, too. Now, get to bed. It’s way past your bed time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith huffed. “I don’t know why I even still have a bed time. I’m thirteen. That’s way old enough to be able to decide when I get to go to bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other laughed. “I guess you’re right. I know you’re old enough to make your own decisions, but you’re still a baby in your dad’s eyes. That’s just the way fathers are.” Shiro’s eyes raked over Keith softly, the other blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man began climbing the stairs to head to Tex’s room. “Good night, Keith. I’ll see you in the morning.” Shiro readjusted the grip on his friend, the muscles in his arms bulging. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith sucked in a breath at the sight. “G-good night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why did Shiro have to be so sexy? Keith’s pussy was beginning to throb just at the sight of the man’s muscles. He was pathetic. He couldn’t deny how quickly he was growing wet, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran up the stairs to his own room and shut the door behind him. Keith worked on shucking his clothes off and laid down on his bed, opting to lay on top of his blankets. He brought his right hand down to his slit and ran his fingers along it, teasing himself. Keith pushed past his folds and his fingers were enveloped in sopping wet heat. His other hand came to rub teasing circles around his clit, causing Keith to bite his lip at the sensitivity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once his fingers had gotten wet enough, he pushed one inside himself, slowly edging it in. Keith rubbed harder at his clit to distract himself from the burn of the stretch. Feeling impatient, he thrusted another finger inside his tight hole, scissoring them inside himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lamented the fact that his fingers were so short and couldn’t reach the spot he was so desperately needing to hit. Keith found himself imagining that it was Shiro’s fingers instead of his own, fucking him. The older man’s fingers were much thicker than Keith’s own slender ones, and nearly twice as long. They would be able to reach the deepest parts of Keith, mess him up inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of his hands worked faster as his hips bucked wildly. His pussy was making such lewd, wet sounds now, as he fucked himself harder. Keith normally worried about keeping his volume and movements down when he masturbated, but tonight was different. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tonight, Shiro was in his house, and he wanted the other to hear him. He wanted Shiro to walk in and see the boy he had watched grow up, desperately stuffing his pussy with his small fingers. Keith bet Shiro would yell at him for what he was doing and say he was disgusting. Disgusting for loudly fucking himself while the man was only a few feet away in the next room over. He hoped Shiro would force his fingers out and instead stuff him with his thick cock as punishment. He didn’t want Shiro to go easy on him, either. Keith wanted Shiro to slap or choke him, gag him on his fingers, refuse to touch his chubby clit, push his face hard into his mattress so he couldn’t breathe, pump him full of his cum and breed him, and use Keith like the cocksleeve he was born to be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought was so arousing to Keith, he was close to cumming. His middle finger rubbed his clit frantically, feeling his orgasm build up inside him. He was so wet, both his hands were completely drenched in his own slick. Keith couldn’t help but let out breathy moans of Shiro’s name, despite knowing how risky it was. His moans grew louder and louder along with the wet sounds his hole was making. Keith was so lost in his own pleasure, he almost missed the sound of his door opening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lazily looked up and was shocked to see Shiro standing in his doorway. The other man showed little emotion on his face, but looked disappointed when he noticed Keith had stopped his ministrations. He pulled his fingers out of his cunt and tore the other away from his clit. His hole ached in protest, but he couldn’t give in. Shiro had actually walked in on him masturbating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Shiro! I-I was, just, uh-“ Keith started, his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you stop?” The older man cut him off. “It seemed like you were close.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro stepped inside Keith’s room and closed the door behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I...” Keith was at a loss for words. “I-I stopped because you caught me. You caught me doing something gross and disgusting th-that you shouldn’t have seen.” Keith had wanted Shiro to see, but he didn’t want the other to know that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro shook his head from side to side and tsked. “Masturbation isn’t gross or disgusting, Keith. It’s completely natural. Especially for someone your age. Almost everyone does it. Even I do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith’s cheeks blazed at the thought of that. He could see Shiro spread out on his bed, his muscles drawn tight as he pumped his fist over his hard cock. He could imagine Shiro’s brows furrowing and teeth gritting as he stroked himself faster, his cock getting red and angry, and balls full. Keith could perfectly see Shiro throwing his head back as his thick cum shot out messily, painting his hand and abs white. The ache in Keith’s now empty pussy grew stronger. He wanted to see that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t let me stop you,” Shiro said while stepping closer. “If you stop right now you’ll be completely unsatisfied.” He sat down at the foot of Keith’s bed, watching the boy with expectant eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what are you doing?” Keith questioned. This wasn’t how he expected this to go at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro shifted on the bed. “I’m gonna watch you. That’s what you want, isn’t it? I know, at least, that’s what I want. I wanna see you make yourself cum.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith’s mouth hung open slightly in shock. Fire stirred deep in his stomach. “You’re gonna watch me masturbate and make myself cum?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other nodded. “Get to it. It shouldn’t take you much longer, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy nodded distantly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Could Shiro have feelings for him as well? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith laid back down and nervously ran his fingers along his messy folds. He had never done something like this with an audience before, and Shiro’s dark eyes were looking at him so intensely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith pushed his nerves aside and sunk three fingers back into himself all at once. His pussy was still so loose, the stretch was easy. His other hand came back to rub at his clit, his legs twitching while he did so. Beginning to feel more comfortable, Keith spread his legs wider, giving Shiro an even better view. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at the older man and locked eyes with him as he continued jerking himself off. Shiro looked positively hungry as he stared at Keith’s messy hole, watching as the boy assaulted it. The other’s hands were moving so fast and he was so wet, his body was producing such lewd sounds. Shiro wanted him to make more of those sounds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro thought Keith looked absolutely beautiful with his long black hair spread out around him and his cheeks dusted such a bright red. He watched Keith throw his head back onto his pillow as his eyes squeezed shut and his pace quickened. He seemed close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other man’s hard cock was straining painfully in the confines of his jeans, but he could wait. He needed to keep watching Keith. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith’s toes curled as he finally came, his finger continuing to abuse his sensitive clit as he rode out his high. Soft moans, like music to Shiro’s ears, emitted from him. Keith’s body convulsed and his back arched up slightly off his bed as he was unable to handle the intense feeling of his orgasm. He rubbed his chubby clit harder as he stared at Shiro’s handsome face, panting out ragged breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally removed both of his soaked hands and rolled over onto his side, his pussy aching. He laid there for several minutes catching his breath before either one said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, Shiro broke the silence. “Good boy, Keith. You did such a good job.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith looked at the other, his heart beating a mile a minute. How he had longed to hear Shiro call him that. As he looked at Shiro, he noticed how hard the other had gotten. Keith blushed once more. Was that his fault?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I wanna be good for you, Shiro,” he breathed out. It was true. He would do anything the man asked him to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that. You’re a good obedient little boy, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith nodded meekly. Being called a little boy stirred something in him. It reminded him of their age difference and how wrong this whole thing was. Keith was barely a teenager, and Shiro was a full grown adult. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but that fact only aroused him more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever squirted before?” Shiro asked darkly. He hoped the answer was no. He wanted Keith to experience so many more new things with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his delight, Keith shook his head no. “Do you wanna try to? It’ll feel really good, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith sat up on his bed and fully faced the other man. He nodded rapidly in response to his question. Did this mean Shiro was going to fuck him? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro rubbed at his clothed cock, relieving some of the pressure he felt. “So obedient and eager to please,” he remarked. “Alright, lay down on your stomach and raise your hips up.” Shiro unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it. He didn’t bother to remove any of his clothes, in contrast to Keith who was still completely nude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy quickly clambered to get into the position Shiro desired. He turned his head to the side to watch Shiro pumping his thick cock, Keith’s mouth watering at the sight. He could see the thick veins popping out and knew how good it would feel to have that sliding in and out of his pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro gripped Keith’s soft hips with one hand, and used the other to guide his cock into the boy’s tiny hole. The man cursed under his breath as he realized just how small Keith was. His little pussy looked so small compared to Shiro’s thick cock. The rest of Keith was just as small; Shiro could probably wrap both of his hands around the boy’s waist and have them meet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slid his cock along the young boy’s folds, using his messy slick to lube himself up. Keith practically mewled at the feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” he moaned. “I want you inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro grunted. “Be patient, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” The tip of his dick went slightly into Keith’s hole, before he pulled it out again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy whined. “I don’t care! I want you to hurt me, Shiro. M-make me scream.” Keith pushed his hips back onto the man, and guided his cock into himself. Keith barely gave himself any time to adjust to Shiro’s size before he started thrusting his hips back, fucking himself on the man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, Keith,” Shiro swore as he gripped the other’s waist tighter. He couldn’t believe Keith was being this desperate. He looked so sexy pathetically fucking himself, his pussy stretched tight around Shiro. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man had decided Keith had had enough fun and took control back. He slammed his hips into the boy, fucking him at a brutal pace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith could feel the rough fabric of Shiro’s jeans rubbing against his thighs each time the man thrusted into him. The denim scratched at his pussy in such a painful way, but it made it all the more pleasurable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He arched his back further as Shiro kept pistoning his hips into him. Shiro gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. Keith felt so tight and wet and warm around him. The feeling couldn’t compare to anything. None of the fleshlights he had used, or any of the other people he had fucked could possibly compare to Keith. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His virgin cunt was so hot and velvety smooth, he took Shiro’s dick in so well. Shiro’s cock had become drenched in Keith’s slick, squelching noises emitting each time their hips connected. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look so pretty, baby. You take my cock so well. You were made to take me, huh?” Shiro leaned over Keith, covering him completely, driving him even deeper into the boy’s pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith gasped as Shiro was reaching even deeper inside of him. His thick veiny cock was so warm inside and rubbed deliciously against his walls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! My body was made for you, Shiro!” Keith truly believed that. Everything had led up to this. To the two of them finally becoming one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith couldn’t help but let out loud moans as Shiro’s dick thrusted so deep into him. He knew his dad was down the hall, but he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro leaned next to Keith’s face, biting at his ear. “I love all the noises you’re making, but we should keep it down.” It was a shame because Keith really did sound so beautiful. From the sloppy sounds his cunt was making to his breathy moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith pushed his hips back to meet Shiro’s thrusts. “Mm, I know, but you just- ah! Feel so g-good inside me, Shiro!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man smirked against him. “Here, this’ll shut you up.” Shiro pushed his lips against Keith’s own plush ones, kissing him deeply. Keith clumsily tried to keep up with Shiro, his inexperience showing. The man smiled into the kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro ran his tongue along Keith’s bottom lip, relishing in how sweet he tasted. Shiro used one of his hands to rub at Keith’s neglected clit, the sudden feeling causing him to open his mouth. The other took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Keith’s mouth. Shiro rolled their tongues over each other and sucked onto Keith’s. The boy gasped in surprise. He had never felt anything like this before. Shiro was almost imitating the way they were fucking with his tongue, thrusting it into Keith’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro pulled his lips away, a long line of spit connecting their lips together. Keith looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. It was too much; having Shiro pound into him, rub his clit, and fuck him with his tongue all at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open your mouth, Keith,” Shiro commanded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith obliged, sticking his pink tongue out lewdly. Shiro gathered saliva in his mouth and spat it out onto Keith’s tongue, the young boy immediately swallowing it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith was going to cum again. “T-thank you,” he said. This was the most erotic experience in Keith’s life. He felt his orgasm approach him for the second time. “‘M close,” he warned, words slurring slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro rubbed at his pussy faster, determined to make him cum hard. His hips pushed in faster, the slapping sound becoming even louder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cum for me, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith cried out, stars painting his vision as his whole body trembled. Shiro continued fucking him through his orgasm, chasing his own release. Keith’s cunt tightened around him, and that was all Shiro needed. He buried himself deep inside the boy and came, his hot seed shooting into the other’s womb. Shiro slowly moved his hips, fucking his cum into the boy’s sensitive hole, Keith whining in protest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro pulled out, cum staining his jeans and Keith’s sheets in the process. Thick globs of it gushed out of Keith’s abused pussy, collecting in a little pool beneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t pull out,” the younger cried. “I wanna keep you inside me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man tried hard to keep from laughing. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna go again. You still need to squirt, remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith sighed and nodded. He was exhausted, but he wanted to please Shiro. He really did want to try to squirt, too. He wanted Shiro to be proud of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy reluctantly sat up. Shiro grabbed him and manhandled him onto his lap, their difference in size becoming apparent once again. Shiro positioned himself so that he was sat on the bed facing Keith’s closed door, and made the boy sit facing away from him, his back flush against Shiro’s front. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith looked at Shiro with hesitant eyes. “I don’t know if I’m strong enough to ride you right now.” His brows knit with worry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man placed a kiss on top of the boy’s head. “It’s okay, I’ll do all the work for you. All you need to do is sit there and watch that door. Make sure no one comes in, alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That caught Keith off guard. He had forgotten they weren’t alone in the house. What would they do if Tex caught them? He would probably think Keith was a slut, spreading his legs for someone who had watched him grow up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith’s train of thought was cut off by Shiro wrapping his arms under his thighs and lifting him up onto his cock. He dropped Keith down unceremoniously, all of the wind being knocked out of him as Shiro’s dick speared him open. His tongue hung out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. Shiro slammed his hips up into him, determined not to let Keith rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger’s body rocked up and down, feeling Shiro’s cock reach deeper inside him than before. He was touching his womb with each thrust! Slick gushed out all around his hole, along with the remains of Shiro’s cum. Keith felt so dirty having Shiro fuck his cum back into him like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck! You’re so deep inside me! Wreck me more!” Keith cried, not caring about his volume or the other person down the hall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro thrusted up harder, the other’s sloppy pussy clenching tight around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keith, you have to be quiet.” Shiro really didn’t want to get caught. The thrill was exciting, but if Tex actually saw Shiro fucking his little boy, he knew he’d never be allowed around Keith again. That couldn’t happen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith looked down to see where their two bodies were meeting, the sight so erotic. He didn’t realize how huge Shiro’s dick was or how tiny his cunt was. It was a miracle Shiro could fit inside of him. His pussy was stretched so tightly around the man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro quickened his thrusts and the other moaned even louder, unable to hold back. He felt so good! Shiro was stirring him up so deep inside, making a complete wreck of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older nervously glanced at the closed door. He loved hearing Keith moan, but it was too risky. Shiro looked around Keith’s bed and smirked when he saw the boy’s discarded underwear. He grabbed them and shoved them into Keith’s open mouth, effectively gagging him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith choked around the fabric, his eyes watering. He was able to taste himself, his senses being filled with his own scent. He let out a muffled groan at the sensation, sucking at the fabric, wanting more of his own taste. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you, gagging on your own underwear and moaning at the taste of yourself,” Shiro remarked. “Do you taste good?” He rubbed fast circles around Keith’s clit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith thrashed around, his hole had been so abused. He bounced harder on Shiro’s cock, impaling himself more. His whole body felt so good. He was going to cum again soon. This time, he felt something different. A pressure he hadn’t felt before during sex built up. What was happening? Was he going to pee? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, I’m gonna cum again, baby. Gonna fill you up even more and breed you. Make sure it all goes in your womb.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith whimpered at that. He wanted to be bred by Shiro. Wanted him to cream his tiny pussy and mark him deep inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro noticed Keith’s reaction. “Is that what you want? Want me to breed you? Want me to spill my seed inside your dirty cunt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith nodded rapidly, the fabric of his underwear becoming completely soaked with his saliva. Shiro’s hips stilled inside of him as cum shot out of him, filling Keith up. The feeling had Keith cumming hard as well, his whole body shaking. Shiro pulled out and watched as Keith squirted, slick shooting out onto his bed, making a mess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro thrust back in, Keith squirming in his arms. He watched as Keith squirted on his dick, drenching his pants and the bed. He finally pulled out again, cum running down Keith’s milky thighs. Short bursts of slick kept shooting out, before he finally stopped, Keith’s legs shaking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He collapsed back onto Shiro, his lap now an uncomfortable sticky, wet mess. Keith took the underwear out of his mouth and turned around, hugging Shiro, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro rubbed his back soothingly and pressed kisses to Keith’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did so well, Keith. You were amazing. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith’s heart fluttered at that. He was too far gone to speak, but he nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, and breathed in the man’s comforting scent. He couldn’t believe his dream had come true. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! This was the longest smut scene I’ve ever written, and I’m pretty proud of how it turned out. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>